realm_of_prophecyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignis
Ignis (true name Betelgeuse) is a star, one of the four ever known to have visited Terra. He is still there on the realm of Terra, unknowingly fulfilling the wish of the mermaid Lidian, who wished upon Alice the Fallen. Ignis roams the realm with Lidian as his companion, though his fiery temper more than often gets him in trouble with villages, cities, towns, animals, farmers, families, inns, travelers... So he leaves the socialities to Lidian. Appearance Ignis, originally an ancient red supergiant of the constellation Orionis, stands 194 cm tall. This alone makes him stand out in a crowd, let alone his dark-red flaming hair (literally flaming, the tips are on fire) and his odd choice of red-tinged clothes. His eyes are also dark red, and seem to glow like a star at night. He is well built and a bit muscular, but slender, which gives him a strong yet subtle appearance. He has a strong mind and speaks it when he can. He can regulate his body temperature, though with no effort his body temperature is about 500 Kelvin. With patience and a lot of encouragement of Lidian, he has been convinced to try to keep his body temperature around 300 Kelvin to not literally burn everything around him. Story Ignis stands in the sky as the top left star of the constellation Orionis. He once stood in Orionis' belt with his three sisters, the blue giants of the constellation. He got on wrong terms with his 'family' and left the trio, and is now the most far away star in the constellation. The only one further away from him is his brother, Girel (true name Rigel), which he despises. He only had a few friends, and one of these was Alice. She was one of the few stars in the sky who could make him feel at ease. But it was not long ago when she became a fallen star. She was seen by Lidian Maris, the queen of mermaids, who made a wish. Alice made a promise to fulfill that wish, but instead of doing it herself, which she knew she couldn't, she summoned Ignis, whom she had trust in and knew he would be able to do it in her stead. She disappeared before Ignis arrived, for she as a fallen star may not make contact with her kin. Ignis met Lidian there, on the shore, and it was not long before he started to travel with Lidian. Lidians wish had been to find her long lost friend, Nero Cidera, whom she had not seen in many years. They had no information on his whereabouts, but a wish was a wish. But this was not Ignis's biggest problem. Every now and then, Ignis would feel his age jabbing at him... Poking him in the sides. It got worse and worse, but he tried to not let Lidian notice. It would only worry her and make things more complicated. But the longer he stayed with Lidian, the more painfull the jabs got. At night, when Lidian was asleep, Ignis would often lie awake trying to ignore the pain in his body. His time was coming, and it was coming fast. Ignis has travelled with Lidian for over a year now, and he fears that he may die within another. But he refrains from telling Lidian. He blames the human body and human feelings for this, but maybe he really does not want to hurt Lidian... (to be continued) Quotes and trivia Yes, i am a star. Yes, i am millions of years old. And still i am damn good-looking! Though he is very strong minded and most of the times annoying, Ignis is good of heart. Ignis is good with the sword, but he prefers hand to hand combat. He sais it is more practical to melt the weapons of the enemies than to try and stab them with a similar weapon. Ignis is on wrong terms with the rest of his family in the celestial skies, especially with his brother Girel.